Endless Dream
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: One shot story focusing mainly on Chuck. This is my first attempt at fanfic so please judge harshly! Any and all comments/reviews are welcome. Halloween themed with minor gore. Did a minor revamp, Thanks Tanas Bartowski for pointing that out!


Chuck woke up with a major headache.

_This year Ellie' Halloween party blew all the others out of the water. _Chuck thought to himself.

He stumbled out of his bedroom and stepped into the bathroom.

"Whoa, sorry there Ellie, door was unlocked didn't know you were in…" He stood there frozen as he saw blood smeared on the shower door.

"No, no, no Ellie no!" he cried out as he saw Ellie lying on the shower floor. Dead. The water was hitting her body and mixing in with the blood that was still dripping from the gash on her stomach. It looked as though a wild animal had broken in and clawed at her abdomen.

"DEVON!" Chuck went through the whole apartment looking for Devon, but was nowhere to be found.

Chuck pulls out his phone and dials Devon's number, to see where he's at. As the phone begins to ring he hears a familiar ringtone coming from Ellie's bedroom. Chuck opens the door and finds Devon's phone just barely sticking out from underneath the bed. As he was exiting the room he heard a scratching noise coming from the closet. It was as if something was scraping the inside of the door. Without hesitation he runs out and goes over to Casey's apartment.

"Casey, Casey! Open up I need your help!"

"Hold on Bartowski," replied Casey as he walked down the stairs of his apartment to open the door. "This better be good Bartowski, I was getting some much needed shut eye. Not all of us were enjoying the space worm dance last night." Casey upon seeing the panic in Chuck's eyes got serious and asked him what was going on.

"Casey you need to help me, I don't know what to do. Ellie she's dead and I can't seem to locate Devon!"

Casey instructs Chuck to stay in the apartment while he goes and investigates the situation. Minutes later Casey returns.

"No sign of struggle, and I also didn't find any sets of prints. Do you know how long she's been dead?"

"I... I... woke up and went to the bathroom, that's when I found her there…"

"Chuck, listen to me. I want you to go to work and wait for either Agent Walker or myself to get you. I'm going to have professionals come in and do a thorough scan of your apartment."

After the morning's tragedy, Chuck couldn't concentrate on anything let alone fix anyone's computer. He couldn't stop thinking about his sister. How he'll never see her every morning drinking her coffee before work, or her infectious laugh that would cheer him up after he had a horrible day, or just be able to sit and talk to her about anything. Ever since their mom left them, she had been his pillar of strength. Someone he could go to if he ever needed anything and now she was gone.

_I should've told her how important she was to me, now I'll never be able to tell her how I feel._

He notices Sarah walking into the Buy More and by the look on her face it can't be anything good.

"Chuck, Casey and I had some analysts from the CIA come down and take a look at your apartment. I'm sorry Chuck…" she trailed off as she noticed the look on Chuck's face as he began have tears forming in his eyes. "Let's go somewhere more private."

Chuck nodded as he followed Sarah into the home theater room; he sat down on the couch as she continued.

"We had them do a thorough walk-thru, they found Devon… Chuck, that scratching noise you heard and told Casey about… it was Devon. He was found hanging inside the closet, his intestines dangling out."

Chuck broke down. The only family he ever had was now gone. There was no one left for him to go home to, what was he going to do now that Ellie was gone? He sat there motionless without saying a single word when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Chuck listen to me, the CIA is investigating it as we speak. You're going to be staying with Casey in the meantime or at least until we figure out what the hell happened. I want you to call me if there's anything you need got that?"

Chuck nodded wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes. Sarah dropped him off at Casey's door and waited until he was inside before she took off. That night he couldn't sleep, he twisted and turned on Casey's couch but he couldn't stop thinking about his sister. After what seemed like hours he finally dozed off.

He woke up the next day still feeling the pain from what had happened yesterday. "Casey? Are you still home or did you leave for work already." Chuck explored the apartment when he heard the shower running. He froze, last time he had heard the shower running was the last time he saw Ellie. He felt his heart in his throat as he dialed Sarah's number.

"Sarah? I'm… I'm… scared" said Chuck almost whispering into the phone.

"Where's Casey Chuck?"

"He might be in the shower but then again…" as his voice trailed off as he stumbled into the courtyard the last thing he heard was Sarah telling him that she was on her way. When Sarah got there she found Chuck sitting by the fountain rocking back and forth.

"Chuck? Were you able to locate Casey?"

"I… ran out… I'm sorry Sarah... I just can't"

Sarah drew a sigh of disbelief. She figured Casey was probably pulling a prank on Chuck but it was still too early for him to be doing such stupidity.

Chuck said nothing as he continued to slowly rock himself back and forth. "Chuck, I'm going to go in there and check it out. Stay here and I'll be right back." Chuck snapped out of his trance fast enough to see Sarah disappear into Casey's apartment. "No Sarah, Wait!" But it was too late, before he could finish he heard two gun shots then a scream that sounded almost like Sarah's. He quickly ran into Casey's apartment and towards the direction of the screams. By the time he got there it was too late, Sarah was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. All of a sudden Chuck felt a heavy breathing coming from behind him. He slowly turns around as his eyes dart upwards and he falls to the floor with a thump.

He wakes up to see Sarah sitting next to him with a worried look on her face. On the couch opposite to him he notices Ellie and Devon sleeping, and Morgan and Anna were on the floor making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Chuck, are you okay?" asks Sarah, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

Chuck takes a deep breath. _Thank God that was just a dream._

Sarah smiles at Chuck and puts an arm around him. "It's okay I'll protect you next time you have a bad dream." He glances over at Sarah giving her a cheesy grin; he turns back to Morgan and watches in horror as he sees Anna eating the remains of what once was Morgan


End file.
